


Persona: Phantom Phorce

by Kai_Roar



Series: Phantom Phorce AU [5]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, My First Fanfic, Phantom Phorce AU, no beta we die like Akechi's brain cells whenever he interacts with the thieves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Roar/pseuds/Kai_Roar
Summary: Chaos and corruption are spreading like wildfire throughout Japan and other parts of the world, while law and order fall to deaf ears. And appears as though the world is heading for ruin once again, and so with ruin coming it is only natural the a wild card must save the planet once more, but unlike previous wild cards this one is not from Japan//update: dead before it could bloom
Series: Phantom Phorce AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857478
Kudos: 1





	Persona: Phantom Phorce

**This story is purely fictional,**

**any relations to real people is pure chance.**

**Ruin is one of the constants in time,**

**But where there is ruin, there is a trickster to oppose it,**

**By signing this contract you agree to bring order where there is chaos.**

**Do you accept?**

**🗹Yes 𝥷No**

Inside of a castle that appears to be straight from medieval England, we spy a man with slicked blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a lightly tanned skin wearing a beige hood, a tan shirt,a light green coat, a greenish-tan sirwal, brown-tan boots, and a camouflage diamond shaped mask as he crashes through one of the stained glass windows and into a banquet hall filled with guests but with our masked man’s sudden appearance the guests quickly flee while knights with bright green eyes, in black metal armor, with their faces hidden behind red masks chase after him, however with a flick of his wrist he grapples on to one of the hanging chandeliers and flips himself on top of it, all the while the song “Life Will Change” was being played on the speakers on loop. 

“An excellent performance as all ways Wild.” states a girl with a soft voice over my earpiece.

“I could’ve done it better but still, well done amigo.” says a man with a spinach accent.

“It doesn’t matter how good I looked, the important part is that it got their attention” Wild responded, with a smirk across his face as he effortlessly jumped from chandelier to chandelier.

“Stop wasting your bloody time Wild, the shadows are catching up! Luckily there should be an exit nearby.” exclaimed a girl with an Irish accent.

Wild spotted said exit but just as he got on the same level as it, a pack of knights surround him, with no way out Wild went straight for one of the knights jumping on its back and with both hands ripped the mask off and did a flip off the knight’s back landing on the ground facing the knight, while the knight contorted and twitched soon becoming a black blob but it quickly reformed into a Chernobog. To combat the Chernobog, Wild grabbed his own mask and ripped off his face, summoning forth a being shrouded in darkness and using his magic he weakened the Chernobg, then quickly dismissed the Chernobog with a few slashes of his scimitar and a shot from his sniper rifle. With the fight finished Wild booked it to the exit, however as soon as he passed through the doorway he blacked out. When he finally came to Wild found himself chained down inside a dungeon cell without any of his weapons, his earpiece, or his tools.

  
  


**\--------** **//Take it slow//** **\--------**

  
  


_What happened? Where am I? And how long was I out?_ Was all that could come to Wild’s mind. Wild tried to get himself free by shimmying out of his bindings but to no avail, he was well and truly stuck. Wild was about to try to break the chains through tension, but unfortunately a guard came into his cell unlocked Wild’s bindings then dragged Wild by his chains out of the dungeon, while this was happening Wild grew more concerned for his safety, _Where is he taking me? Why was I locked up?_

The two continued to walk in silence, going up stairs, through doors, pass the dining hall (Which was currently being cleaned up), and finally into the throne room where at least a hundred people were gathered and sitting in benches lined and all their eyes were on him. When he reached the other side of the throne room in the throne itself sat the queen, she had ivy green hair, small golden lips, a small but well toned frame, a long royal blue gown with a silver and gold apple pattern on it, a gold necklace fitted with blue sapphires, a pair of silver earrings with blue sapphires embedded into them, a gold crown also embedded with blue sapphires, and yellow eyes.

“For disturbing the royal banquet, your punishment is death by the gallows at sunrise. You have but two hours till your demise.” proclaimed the queen, to which the entire room erupted with cheers of joy.

_Two hours! What am I going to do?_ Thought Wild, as the guard brought him back into the dungeons. When they arrived, the knight just pushed Wild into his cell, locked said cell then left. Now all alone Wild was scared at the thought of his coming death, that is till a small blue butterfly flew around his head, 

**“Your life is at risk and death is imminent, but if you can hear my voice then you must remember.”** said the butterfly as it flew away.

“Yeah, let's see if I can recall what exactly happened.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Wednesday, April 10th, 2019_ **

“Welcome passengers to Ebaguri, for those who are exiting here, we kindly ask for you to wait till the train comes to a complete stop, before heading towards the exits. Thank you!”

 _This appears to be my stop. Let's go see where I’ll be staying for the next few years._ With that thought I grabbed my bag and suitcase and got off the train, when I exited the station itself I was greeted with the sight of a big parking lot, a view of luscious green hills behind it and in the distance I saw, a castle? _Why is there a castle here? Or is it just a mansion and my eyes are tricking me? Is someone living there?_ I was quickly brought out of my thoughts when I heard somebody call my name, 

“Hey Alex! Over here!” Shouted a man who was of average height, with a thin body, slick brown hair with a few small patches of gray showing, brownish-green eyes, a small brown mustache, wearing a dark green jumpsuit, brown gloves, gray socks, and black sneakers. 

_Is this the guy I’m living with? And why is he speaking English? Mom said that she was the only one who lived abroad while the rest of her family stayed in Japan._ I made my way over to the man and greeted him proper. 

“Hi Alex, I’m your uncle Avery, Avery Hamigishi.” my uncle explained as he stuck out his hand, wanting me to shake it.

“ Hello Hamigi-s-” 

“ No no no, I don’t want any formalities, I’m your uncle after all. So either refer to me by my first name alone or just call me uncle.”

“Um ok, Hi uncle, I’m Alex, Alex Jones, and it is really nice to finally meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> And so the game begins. I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter please let me know your opinions about it in the comments and if there is anything that could use an improvement. Thank you!


End file.
